peelfandomcom-20200213-history
21 March 1972
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1972-03-21 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 2(ii) of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *No PasB available for this show. *Session artists include Stud, a band made up of former members of Taste and Family, and "psychedelic folk" band Dando Shaft. *Records include a 1958 oldie from Louisiana "swamp pop" singer Rod Bernard, both sides of a 1957 million-seller by Huey "Piano" Smth, and two cover versions; "all-girl band" Fanny's take on the Beatles' "Hey Bulldog", and Alex Taylor's rendition of Bob Dylan's "From A Buick 6", preceded by the Dylan original. Sessions *Mike Cooper, #5. Recorded 1972-03-06. No known commercial release. *Stud, #2. Recorded 1972-03-07. No known commercial release. *Dando Shaft, #2 (repeat)Entry omitted in the Shows Listing in "The Peel Sessions - Ken Garner (BBC Books), p.213". First broadcast 18 January 1972. Recorded 1972-01-11. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Edgar Broughton Band: Gone Blue (single) Harvest *Stud: Good Things (session) *Rod Bernard: This Should Go On Forever (single) Argo *Mike Cooper: Think She Knows Me Now (session) *Groundhogs: Wages Of Peace (LP - Who Will Save The World? - The Mighty Groundhogs) United Artists *Dando Shaft: Road Song (session) *Commander Cody & His Lost Planet Airmen: Seeds And Stems (Again) (LP - Lost In The Ozone) Paramount *Christy Moore: The Raggle Taggle Gipsies (LP - Prosperous) Tara Music *Stud: Samurai (session) *Faust: It's A Bit Of Pain (single b-side - So Far) Polydor *Dando Shaft: Don't Forget The Animal (session) *Mike Cooper: 3.48 (session) *Joel Scott-Hill, John Barbata, Chris Ethridge: Craney Crow (LP - L.A. Gateway) ATCO *Jackie Lomax: No Reason (LP - Three) Warner Brothers *Fanny: Hey Bulldog (LP - Fanny Hill) Reprise *Huey 'Piano' Smith & His Clowns: Rocking Pneumonia And The Boogie Woogie Flu Part 1 (single) Ace *Huey 'Piano' Smith & His Clowns: Rocking Pneumonia And The Boogie Woogie Flu Part 2 (single) Ace Decktician's Log documents this as two tracks, so it is assumed that both sides of the single were played. *Dando Shaft: Melancholic Fervour (session) *Stud: Shepherd's Bush Breakdown (session) Track included in Decktician's Log, but absent from the session entry in "The Peel Sessions - Ken Garner (BBC Books), p.335" *Mike Cooper: From Time To Time (session) *Nils Lofgren & Grin: Please Don't Hide (LP - 1+1) Epic *Dando Shaft: I Heard Somewhere (session) *Bob Dylan: From A Buick 6 (LP - Highway 61 Revisited) CBS *Alex Taylor: From A Buick 6 (LP - Dinnertime) Capricorn *Stud: Red Wine (session) *Bonzo Dog Band: King Of Scurf (LP - Let's Make Up And Be Friendly) United Artists *Mike Cooper: Few Short Lines (session) *Will Dandy & The Dandylettes: Sonny Boy (maxi-single) Dandelion Artist was actually Coxhill-Bedford Duo working under an assumed name. File ;Name * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available *Tracklisting only Footnotes Category:1972 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Unavailable) Category:Top Gear